tinytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Elevator
The Elevator is used to take Bitizens and VIPs to different floors in the player's Tower. It is a fundamental part of gameplay because you can earn coins (or occasionally Bux) from helping Bitizens. Bitizens can also move into your Residential floors by riding up to them on the elevator. Appearance When the player first begins, they will start out with the Standard Elevator, which looks like an average real-life elevator. As the player upgrades their elevator, it becomes fancier and more colorful. The elevator runs up and down through a dim elevator shaft on the left side of the player's tower. The shaft is built with dark gray concrete block, and has two metal rails for the elevator to run on. Every level has a dull red door painted with white numbers (that match the floor's number); when the player runs their elevator to a floor, it moves in position with the door of the floor it is closest to. Using the Elevator Bitizens When a Bitizen arrives in the Lobby and wants to be taken to a certain floor in your Tower, a red icon with two arrows (shown on the left) appears in the lower left corner of the screen. Tapping on the icon will instantly take you to the Lobby. If you tap on the Lobby itself, the Bitizen will tell you the floor number they wish to go to. Taking them to their desired floor earns you a tip of coins (or possibly 5 Bux instead), and takes a minute off the timer for that floor (remaining time until checkout for hotel floors, restock time for other floors). The amount of coins you recieve is double the floor number at which you dropped them off; for example, if you dropped the Bitizen off on Floor 10, you receive 20 coins. A Bitizen will not get off on a floor they don't want - they will sit and wait in the elevator until they're taken to the right floor. If the Bitizen goes to a Residential floor with an open slot, they will move in. VIPs If a VIP appears in the Lobby, you will see the same red icon in the corner, only with the word VIP instead of two arrows. Tapping on this icon will take you to the Lobby. Tapping the Lobby itself will tell you what the VIP does and if you'd like to use them; before tapping, consider whether you want to use the VIP or save it for later (if you have room—you can keep a maximum of 5 VIPs in your Lobby). You can take a VIP to any floor; when you stop on a floor, you will be asked if you want to let the VIP off on that floor or if you want to try a different floor. Dropping off the VIP allows them to use their special ability on the floor you have chosen. Upgrades You can upgrade your elevator to move at faster speeds using Tower Bux. You have to purchase elevator speed upgrades in increments of +0.25 FPS (floors per second). As your Tower grows taller, it's a good investment to upgrade your elevator as it allows you to help Bitizens more quickly (thus earning more coins). As of version 3.0, the appearance of your elevator is completely separate from the speed. The cosmetic skins vary from 250 Bux to 2500 Bux. Below is a table listing Elevator motor speeds and their costs: Category:Gameplay